This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Known plastic shelf frames (see, e.g., http://www.metro.com/shelving/plastic-shelving) are assembled, using two molded end-beams, two length beams, four glue dam sleeves, four “shots” of hot melt glue, and four stainless steel screws. The glue dam sleeves are assembled to the two length beams. The beams are inserted into one or more sockets of the end beams. The frame assembly is inserted into an automated assembly fixture that holds the components, while injecting the joints with glue. A second fixture installs the four stainless steel screws.
The glue dams are intended to eliminate the gap caused by drafted surfaces of the one or more end beam sockets and create a clean interface between the two components. The glue dams are also intended to prevent the injected hot melt glue from seeping out of the joint, and the need for subsequent cleanup of glue flash. The glue dams also contain dovetail features that interface with the hardened glue to secure them in place. Though adequate, this shelf frame and assembly method can be improved. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a permanent, corrosion resistant, cost effective shelf frame system and assembly method.